Distance
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Kokone hanya ingin memberi kejutan bagi kekasihnya. Namun sayang, yang ia harapkan tak sesuai dengan kenyataan #TanabataWish teruntuk Lily Kotegawa


Seorang wanita muda berjalan seorang diri di tengah keramaian. Melihat banyaknya pasangan di sekitarnya membuatnya sedikit gerah. Ia bergerak semakin cepat menuju daerah yang lebih sepi, dengan sekotak _takoyaki_ di tangan kanannya dan sebotol teh hijau di tangan kanannya. Setelah mengisi perutnya, ia akan segera pulang.

Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku, ia mulai menikmati takoyaki dan ketenangan di sana. Kesunyian itu pecah saat ia mendengar suara di belakangnya.

"Mau ikut mengisi _tanzaku_ juga, _nee-san_?"

Sedikit terkejut, wanita itu melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau dengan pakaian khas _miko_. Ternyata beberapa meter di sebelahnya ada sebuah stand yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Gadis itu menawarkan sebuah kertas berwarna biru dengan pita kecil untuk menggantungnya.

Tersenyum lemah, wanita itu menjawab, "boleh. Ada pulpen?"

"Ada di stand. Mari ikut saya," ujar gadis itu senang. Meletakkan takoyakinya di bangku, ia mengekor gadis itu. Sampai di stand, ia melihat sederetan laci kecil di sampingnya. Tangannya kemudian membuka salah satunya dan mengambil salah satu kertas yang tersimpan di sana.

 _Keberuntungan kecil. Percintaan : Kelip permata di atas selimut hitam selalu menemanimu.  
_  
Pahit, ia tertawa.

"Hei, _miko-san_. Ini maksudnya apa?"

* * *

 **Distance**

 **a Vocaloid fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.**

 **a Tanabata fic dedicated for Lily Kotegawa**

 ** _Author does not gain any profit for making this fic._**

 ** _Earlier, that day_**

Mengelap mobilnya yang seputih porselen, Kokone tersenyum puas. Setelah dua bulan mendapatkan surat izinnya, kini ia akan memberanikan diri untuk mengemudi ke kota tempat kekasihnya tinggal.

Menjalani hubungan jarak jauh bukanlah perkara mudah. Namun, kekeraskepalaan gadis itu dan kerja keras kekasihnya yang rela menempuh jarak seratus dua puluh tujuh kilometer per minggu membuat semuanya berjalan lancar. Konsekuensinya, banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui mengenai pria berambut pirang itu.

Walau begitu, Kokone yakin ia bukanlah pria yang neko-neko. Ia terlalu _workaholic_ untuk bermain dengan perempuan lain. Baru kemarin rasanya ia menerima balasan perasaannya setelah pendekatan yang lambat namun pasti.

Saijo Leon bukanlah pria yang mudah ditaklukkan.

Membayangkan wajah terkejut pria itu, Kokone tersenyum sendiri sambil perlahan mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi. Selama dua bulan penuh ia mengasah kemampuan menyetirnya dibimbing oleh kakak laki-lakinya, Kiyoteru. Tak hanya soal parkir dan melewati tanjakan, bila mobil itu tiba-tiba mogok dan problemnya tidak terlalu rumit, Kokone bisa mengatasinya.

Mungkin satu-satunya yang mustahil adalah mengganti ban. Yah, untuk itulah kaum adam diciptakan, bukan?

Musik favoritnya mengalun lembut untuk menjaga fokus gadis itu. Kalau Leon menyetir, hanya perlu waktu sekitar dua jam kurang. Mungkin ia bisa sampai dalam waktu dua setengah jam.

Sesekali berhenti untuk membeli makanan kecil dan mengisi bensin, Kokone tersenyum ketika akhirnya sampai di depan komplek perumahan sang kekasih. Matahari baru menapaki peraduannya tepat saat ia mematikan mesin mobilnya. Total waktu yang dihabiskan adalah dua jam empat puluh lima menit, tanpa halangan yang berarti.

Mulai sekarang, ia juga bisa melintasi jarak di antara mereka kapan pun ia mau.

Mendapati tak ada siapapun yang menjawab belnya, Kokone mengambil kunci cadangan dari tasnya. Membuka pintu di depannya, ia tersenyum melihat rumah minimalis itu tampak rapi.

"Dasar perfeksionis," gumamnya sambil tertawa geli. Mengusap bingkai jendela dengan telunjuknya, tawanya makin keras saat melihat kenihilan debu di sana.

Tapi Kokone tahu kalau ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

Berjalan ke arah dapur, ia menemukan kulkas yang hanya diisi beberapa butir apel dan air mineral. Keputusannya belanja dahulu memang tepat. Ia akan memasakkan tumis sayuran dan cumi asam manis kegemarannya.

Sambil bersenandung, tangannya sibuk mengolah bahan-bahan mentah menjadi masakan dengan aroma sedap.

Tepat saat nasi tanak, ia mendengar pintu terbuka.

"Oh, kau datang, Kokone?" ujar pria itu sambil meletakkan tasnya di sofa. Meski nadanya seperti orang menyebutkan cuaca, Kokone bisa melihatnya tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Iya. Selamat datang," balas Kokone sambil memberikan segelas air putih kepada pria itu. Duduk di sofa, Leon menikmati minumannya. Kokone ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Lagi-lagi ada yang parkir sembarangan. Risiko rumah paling ujung begini, deh," keluhnya, "untung mobilku bisa masuk garasi."

"Maksudnya mobil yang putih? Itu mobilku."

"Ho... Kiyoteru-san mana?"

"Nggak ada."

"Kamu mengemudi sendirian?!"

Senyum jahil di wajah Kokone lenyap saat pria itu membanting gelas ke meja setinggi lutut di depan mereka.

"Ke... kejutan ..." cicit Kokone.

"Ini benar-benar tidak lucu, Kokone. Mana mungkin ... Aku sudah bilang sendiri pada Kiyoteru-san ..."

"Aku sendiri yang memaksa nii-san untuk mengajariku!"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahaya? Naik kereta juga bisa, kan?!"

"Tapi dengan ini–"

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!"

Leon memang tegas dan dingin. Juga perfeksionis dan omongannya tajam. Tapi ia tak pernah membentak atau menggunakan nada tinggi.

Tidak padanya. Tidak seperti tadi.

Tidak setelah ia mengemudi sejauh seratus dua puluh tujuh kilometer dalam dua jam empat puluh lima menit dan memasakkannya menu kesukaannya.

"Aku pulang saja kalau begitu," Kokone bangkit dari sofa dan meraih tasnya. "Maaf telah mengganggumu. Makanannya dihabiskan, ya."

Dengan mata sembap, Kokone mengemudi menembus langit yang mulai gelap. Melarikan diri sebelum ia dikuasai emosi dan mengucapkan hal yang akan ia sesali.

* * *

Setidaknya tepukan kepala dan senyuman, hanya hal kecil yang Kokone harapkan sebagai bentuk apresiasi. Namun alih-alih reaksi datar, malah amarah yang ditunjukkan oleh kekasihnya.

Leonlah yang tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti betapa Kokone juga ingin bisa melewati jarak yang selalu ia tempuh.

"Mau kutunjukkan tempat bagus, _nee-san_? Biar makanannya disimpan disini dulu."

Menuruti saran sang miko, Kokone mengikutinya ke bagian belakang kuil. Hanya semenit jaraknya dari bangunan utama kuil, Kokone menemukan dirinya di sebuah lapangan luas. Ia bisa melihat batas antara langit dan tanah di batas pandangannya.

"Saya hanya bekerja sambilan di sini mulai liburan kemarin jadi mungkin ini hanya pendapat awam," ujar sang miko, "tapi silahkan lihat ke atas, nee-san. Bintang-bintang selalu menjadi kekuatan bagi yang memohon dan berusaha."

Menengadah, Kokone membiarkan angannya tersesat di antara kelip bintang di langit malam. Pipinya terasa hangat. Dua tahun lalu, ia bertemu dengan pria itu di pesta penandatanganan kontrak antara perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja. Sebulan kemudian, ia menyatakan perasaannya. Pria itu baru menjawab bulan berikutnya. Juga saat pria itu dengan lembut mengusap air matanya seusai pesta perpisahan kepindahannya menjadi kepala cabang di kota kecil itu ...

Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan langit berbintang saat-saat tersebut?

"Benar juga. Mereka selalu mendukungku dari jauh."

Mengusap air matanya, Kokone tersenyum ke arah sang miko, "terima kasih."

Ponsel pintar diraihnya, Kokone tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

* * *

Seorang pria berambut pirang berjalan cepat melewati keramaian. Tak berselang lama, kini langkahnya beradu dengan rumput-rumput panjang, menimbulkan suara gemeresak yang membuat kehadirannya disadari oleh wanita muda berambut panjang sewarna kayu eboni.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kokone berbeda dengan kekasihnya sebelumnya–wanita yang berdiri di sana lebih tenang dan bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Seharusnya, dari fakta itu pun, ia bisa mengerti.

Perlahan Kokone berjalan ke arahnya. Tepat di depannya, ia membungkuk dalam.  
"Kau benar. Aku yang salah karena tidak mengerti," ia kemudian menegakkan badannya, "tapi itu semua karena aku hanya tahu sedikit tentangmu. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti bila aku tidak tahu?"

Ah, sinar mata yang lembut namun pebuh ketegasan dan determinasi. Leon kembali diingatkan mengapa ia menerima Kokone sebagai kekasihnya.

Mengepal tangannya erat, Leon menemukan suaranya, "lima tahun lalu ... kekasihku meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil."

Iris sewarna karamel itu tampak terkejut. Leon memutuskan untuk melanjutkan, "kondisinya persis sama. Kami berhubungan jarak jauh–tidak sejauh aku denganmu, dan ia bermaksud memberi kejutan ulang tahun padaku. Namun karena ia sedikit mabuk dan mengemudi tengah malam ..." Leon memejamkan matanya, meringis, "kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi."

Sebuah kehangatan melingkupi tangannya begitu saja. Saat ia membuka matanya, wajah kekasihnya sudah basah dengan air mata, "aku turut berduka, Leon-san. Sekarang aku bisa paham kemarahanmu."

Kemudian, wanita itu mengarahkan kedua tangan Leon ke pipinya.

"Tapi lihat, kan? Aku masih di sini dan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan mabuk karena Leon-san tahu kalau tubuhku tidak toleran terhadap alkohol bahkan terhadap _amazake_ sekalipun. Aku hanya ... aku hanya tidak ingin Leon-san sendiri yang harus menempuh jarak ratusan kilometer. Aku juga ingin ikut berjuang."

Hangat. Kehangatan yang tak pernah berubah sejak dua tahun lalu.

Menarik kekasihnya dalam dekapan erat, Leon menggumamkan maaf. Kokone bukanlah kekasihnya yang dulu. Dia tenang dan tidak ceroboh meski memberinya kehangatan yang sama.

Dia tidak suka–tidak bisa mabuk-mabukan. Dia tidak akan memberi kejutan tanpa perencanaan. Dia ...

"... tidak akan meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil."

Dia hanya ingin berjuang bersamanya. Itu saja.

Mengeratkan dekapannya, Leon akan berusaha menjadi pria terbaik bagi wanita terbaik yang ia miliki. Mungkin, diawali dengan mengerti apa yang ada di balik iris karamel yang ia sukai itu.

* * *

"Syukurlah ya, _nee-san_ ," ujar Gumi sambil melirik ke arah pria berambut pirang di belakang wanita muda yang tengah menuliskan sesuatu di _tanzaku_ nya.

"Berkat bantuan miko-san, kok. Terima kasih ya," balas wanita itu sambil memberikan pena pinjamannya, kemudian memasukkan selembar uang ke kotak uang. Gumi melirik sedikit ke arah tanzaku itu. Sebaris kalimat tertulis dengan tulisan yang cantik.

 _"Semoga jarak tak lagi jadi penghalang yang berarti."_

Harapan khas tanabata.

Tersenyum, Gumi memerhatikan sepasang kekasih itu menggantungkan selembar _tanzaku_ biru. Tampak sang pria pirang berusaha menggantungkannya setinggi mungkin sementara sang wanita tampak tertawa geli.

"Cinta itu merepotkan, ya," Gumi berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 _(a/n) dogeza karena takut ga masuk prompt dan ga sesuai wishnya. maaf ya ly, saya masih awam soal romens dan pengkarakteran leon dan kokone*tapi demennya nulis romens. betewe maafkan juga memasukkan kesenangan pribadi–karena saya nulis ini sambil bayangin mz leon kitaran 30 tahunan sementara kokone 20 tahun pertengahan. i just like age gap relationship too much. tapi ga begitu keliatan kan? kan? *maksa *dihajar_

 _kokone meski tampangnya imut tapi dia kayak udah masuk usia produktif, imo. sementara leon dibikin tipe tipe workaholic perfeksionis yang istj garis keras-lagi lagi preferensi author._

 _eniwei, semoga seenggaknya ada yang bisa reader–khususnya lily kotegawa sebagai pengirim wish, nikmati dari cerita ini._

 _regards, Fumaira_


End file.
